


only you

by Ari_martell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_martell/pseuds/Ari_martell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au were Arya and Gendry are engaged since Arya s birth the Greyjoy rebellion happens and Robert is hurt so he stays in Winterfell and he’s present when Arya born and he thinks that she looks like the daughter that he may have with Lyanna if she wasn’t stolen so he tells Ned that they will join houses him with his oldest son Gendry of 3 years and Ned with the new baby Arya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is a Stark second son of Ned and Cat  
> Gendry is a Baratheon first son of Cercei and Robert 
> 
> also this is my first AU ever I hope you like it english it's not my language any  
> grammatical errors please tell me and review i want to know what you think  
> the most important i dont own any characters

Eddard

He's shock when he enters to the chambers where his wife gave birth a child who have the stark looks just like him and he knows that this child Arya have the wolf blood on her she even looks like Lyanna but he’s not the only one who sees it Robert sees that too he even stay for the birth when everyone knows that when the queen gave birth to the prince he go hunting and with the second son he was hurt in Winterfell and he didn’t send a raven to the queen when the news arrived to Winterfell

But what he couldn’t believe when he enter the chambers was that Robert had Arya in his arms and he was singing a Baratheon  lullaby to her and he felt pity of his friend for the life he wish and never will happen to him he was living the room when Robert spoke

-Oh Ned she's beautiful this one she really is not like your wife or mine or even the other, you know your other daughter she s looks like her Ned

-she does have the stark look Robert but she’s not her

\- I known that why she will marry my boy


	2. Not my boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cercei reads the big News

Cercei  
She can’t believe her lord husband "the king" how can he do something like that to her first son her little Gendry who may have the Baratheon looks but the heart of the lion.  
after all the lion eat stags and since the stupid bird rich kings landing and the other great house hold all the court can talk about it's the betrothed of the prince and the new lady Stark but the worst think of all its that she will have to travel to Winterfell by the king orders for the prince and his new lady get to know each other.  
She was out of her thoughts when a squires of the king talk to her  
-My queen the carriage its waiting  
-Let them wait, where are my children’s I order that by this time will be with me here in my chambers  
-Yes my queen but lord Tywin send them to the carriage early this morning he´s waiting you my queen  
-Cercei  
When she hear his voice she felt like a little girl again but she wasn’t a girl anymore she was a women a queen and she will not let someone treat her like a girl not even his father  
-Father what bring you here?  
She answer with a grin  
-You, let’s go now I will not wait  
\- You can’t talk to me like that I’m your queen  
-You are my daughter and I will talk to you as always  
-You can’t treat me like a girl anymore  
-then stop acting like one  
He keep quiet a few seconds and add  
-My queen  
-why should I go if the Stark lord hate us so much  
-because it’s your duty as a queen and as a Lannister  
-I thought I was a Baratheon  
-Don’t be silly you are a Lannister and house Lannister needs a friend besides the Baratheons  
-And why them?  
-it´s simple Cercei lord Eddard wife its daughter of the lord of Riverrun and her sister it’s the wife of the lord of the Eyrie not to mentioned that if the gossip of the looks of the girl are true she will be easily the favorite daughter of lord Eddard  
-I will never sell my boy´s like you did to my  
-I never sell you Cercei you hurt me, you need a husband and I give it to you  
-that’s what I will say to them when they ask me  
She said that without hiding the sadness she felt  
-Every father wants his kids safe with this marriage they will be safe do it for them


	3. favorite person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has someone special

Catelyn  
she can’t believe that her new baby girl it’s going to become queen of Westeros someday she will make of her the best lady she can but how can she do that if she's always so round by man even little Jon who is reserved and quite little boy of 3 years old goes to see her everyday it’s not like she’s made about it actually its quite happy she remember when Jon ask her why he didn’t look like his other siblings and ask her if she can give him one with the same looks he was so happy when he saw Arya for the first time and thank her for bring Arya to him he even swear to look after her always and since then every time Arya cries he is the first one to go to the nursery she’s nervous that Rob and Sansa had the Tully looks and Jon and Arya the Stark looks she have hear the gossip that Jon should be the heir and Arya will be a good winter queen the first in 300 years  
Baby Arya it’s a good one she sleeps most of the time but when something bothers her only Ned and little Jon can calm her most times Arya felt sleep in Jon arms and Jon felt sleep in her arms that was weird at the beginning cause Jon was his father son and usually looks for him when he’s sad or hurt or happy but now he’s with her she’s is his favorite person  
Still she had not recovered when King Robert made the engagement announcement and union of the houses Stark and Baratheon and the arrival of the royal family to meet the future Princess and Queen of the seven Kingdoms, they said that the Queen and her twin look exactly the same but when the royal family arrived the queen look tired provably from the trip, she have hear that the queen also gave birth a moon before her and the cries of a little baby boy give her the reason.  
The first ones to arrive Winterfell were lord Tywin and Lord Tyrion Lannister father and brother of the queen then a carriage arrive and the queen and the royal princes got out of the carriage and couldn’t be more different while the older one was a Baratheon in looks the newly born had the Lannister looks and when she talk about it with the queen she just said that Prince Gendry may look like a stag but he have the heart of the lion.  
The feast began was quite early cause the honor ones where little’s Arya was awake when the royal family arrived and the prince ask if Arya cry as much as his little brother and when Jon answer him quite proud that Arya was a good girl both share a smile. It was weird see the king happy without a cup in his hand and when the announcement was made again the smile of the King was heartbreaking.  
The next day she meets the Queen in the nursery but she wasn't alone her twin was with her he had prince Gendry in his lap while the Queen has the newly born Joffrey in her arms it was a beautiful scene but Arya star crying and little Jon came out of nowhere and she enter the room Jaime was holding Arya in his arms while Jon was telling him how to hold her and for the first time she saw the queen smile it was easy to know why


End file.
